


Happenstance

by Babs34



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs34/pseuds/Babs34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm Roxas. Thanks for this, but really, you don't have to stay.” The redhead just grinned, and his eyes sparkled. “What? And miss a date with a cutie like you?” He winked and Roxas let out a small laugh against his better judgement. He didn't want to encourage cheesy. “I'm Axel. Please forgive me if I'm overstepping, I just have to say, it's a damn shame someone stood you up. I had plans to eat alone anyway, So if you don't mind the company…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! Welcome to Happenstance! This is my first Fic, so please excuse any errors. Hope you enjoy!

The look of pity in the eyes of the waitress was really starting to piss him off. “Sir, are you sure you don't want to order?” The sweetness made him nauseous but he flashed her a forced smile. “Oh, no thank you, my boyfriend will be here soon, i'm sure.” The kind woman just smiled and walked away. Clearly the excuse he had been giving for the last hour was unbelievable at this point. He was angry, their date was scheduled for two hours ago. This was the fourth time he had been stood up by his boyfriend. In two weeks. If Roxas was a betting man, he'd bet something was up. However as it stands, Roxas was _not_ a betting man and refused to consider that his boyfriend of two months was cheating.

Smoothing his hands over the nice white tablecloth he remembered arguing about tonight's restaurant choice. He hadn't even wanted to eat at this fancy place, with their priceless menu and wine list longer than the food menu. It was completely not his taste. He sighed and put his face in his hands but was startled at a sudden loud voice. “Baby! I'm so sorry I'm late! My car died and I left my phone charger at the office! Forgive me!” Roxas looked up, shocked as a tall stranger with incredibly bright red hair leaned in towards his cheek. “I heard the waitresses gossiping, just play along okay?” The man whispered and Roxas felt lips brush against his cheek. “Forgive me, my love! I could not stand another day of this life if you were upset with me! My entire world would cease to exist!” Roxas blushed deeply at the cooing strangers around him, but composed himself quickly. “Of course darling, I knew you wouldn't stand me up.” With that he gave a pointed look to his server, who looked incredibly embarrassed. The man smiled, and took a seat across from Roxas.

“Good evening sir, may I get you a drink?” The man looked at Roxas who shrugged and the redhead cleared his throat. “Sure, two glasses of wine. Honey? White or red?” Roxas smiled at the question. So far this date was going better than all of the dates Roxas had with Seifer combined. Seifer always ordered for him, which was incredibly annoying. “Hmm, I think I'll go with red, I'm not picky on which tonight, you choose.” The man smiled at Roxas’ words, chatted with the waitress about what wines they had, and ordered. He was smooth and obviously charming judging by the waitresses nervous laugh.

After an extended flirt session Roxas let out a huff, and Axel winked at him. “Sorry darling, you know I only have eyes for you.” The waitress glanced at Roxas and smiled brightly, like one of those damn fangirls and their ships Roxas always read about online, though what water activities had to do with anything he didn't know.

When the waitress excused herself Roxas looked at the other man. “I'm Roxas. Thanks for this, but really, you don't have to stay.” The redhead just grinned, and his eyes sparkled. “What? And miss a date with a cutie like you?” He winked and Roxas let out a small laugh against his better judgement. He didn't want to encourage cheesy. “I'm Axel. Please forgive me if I'm overstepping, I just have to say it's a damn shame someone stood you up. I had plans to eat alone anyway, So if you don't mind the company…” Axel smirked at Roxas who smiled. “I don't mind the company. Or the view to be honest.” Roxas wasn't a typical flirt, but what was the harm? He’d never see this man again, and the purple triangle tattoos under the man's impossibly green eyes were incredibly hot. Axel chuckled. “Yeah? Well my view isn't terrible either.” He smiled as the waitress appeared with their drinks.

“Ready to order?” She asked, eyelashes fluttering at Axel who looked at Roxas and motioned for him to go ahead. “Sure, I'll take the salmon please.” The waitress nodded and turned back to the redhead. “Uh, sorry I was a little distracted looking at my handsome date.” He winked at the waitress who giggled. Roxas snorted. What a flirt. “Hmm, okay, let's see I'll take the duck and beef burger please, medium.” The waitress nodded. “I'll get these orders in!” Axel flashed a dazzling smile “Wonderful, thank you.” she was flustered - It was strange that he was having such an effect on the girl.

Roxas watched the man take a sip of wine before sighing slightly. “So, tell me about this asshole who stood you up.” a frown formed on his face. “Well, I've been seeing him for about two months. I thought things were pretty good, but he's officially blown me off four times in the past two _weeks_. And he never has a good excuse. He's such an asshole.” Roxas set his wineglass down a little harder than he meant to, but glancing at Axel his anger subsided. He had to admit, the furrowed eyebrows on the man were attractive. Axel's face went from frowning to serious. “Dump him.” Axel pointed at Roxas. “Today. What an asshole. You deserve better.” Roxas huffed a small laugh. “You know almost nothing about me. What makes you think I deserve better?” He couldn't tell if the smile the man gave was smug or genuine. Perhaps even a bit of both. “No one deserves to be treated like that.”  The words were smooth and steady, and Roxas nodded in agreement. Later, he decided, he would call Seifer and end it. If the man couldn't even bother to show up to their dates, Roxas had no problem dumping him over the phone.

“Well, as you pointed out I know nothing about you. Tell me about yourself.” _That_ grin he understood. Cocky, flirty. _Hot._ “Me? Sure, well, I'm a veterinarian. 27, Pisces, _about_ to be single. I love reading, I'm a beach guy, favorite color green.” Roxas paused. Green wasn't his favorite color, but those eyes.. Slightly flustered he spit out a quick conclusion. “I, uh, can't think of any other typical ‘20 question’ answers.” the deep chuckle Axel let out was _amazing_. “Right, okay well I guess I’ll go then! I'm 34, writer, Leo, single as well, also a beach guy, favorite color red, but looking at your gorgeous eyes I'm tempted to say blue.” Axel winked, and despite his own flirtatious nature Roxas felt his cheeks warm. He meant to comment back, something witty and charming but they were interrupted by their waitress. “Alright gentlemen, duck burger for you, salmon here, and I'll bring you both out another glass of wine.”

Once their server returned with their drinks she smiled brightly, and Roxas could tell she was ecstatic that Roxas’ date had actually arrived. She probably thought it was some Nicholas Sparks novel worthy story. He laughed quietly which earned him a raised eyebrow from the redhead. “Something you want to share with the class?” Roxas grinned. “Sure, well I can't tell if she is more excited that my date actually arrived, or if she's into you. It's funny watching her.” Axel laughed and took a sip of his wine. “Both, probably. She's a fan, I think.” He watched the man take another sip of wine, confused. “Fan?” He questioned, clearly missing something. “Huh, I just assumed you knew… Well you know what they say about people who assume…” Axel smirked “I told you I'm a writer, right? Well, I'm actually semi famous. Or, well, I guess my books are pretty well liked. Ever hear of the ‘Nobodies’ series?” Roxas shook his head. He hadn't heard of it. “Ah, wow. That's… Refreshing actually. Well, I wrote a series, it's about a group, Organization 13. I'll get you a copy.” He winked and Roxas smiled. “Sure, as long as it's not some cheesy romance.” Axel stuffed a bite of his burger into his mouth and choked slightly, washing it down with a sizable gulp of wine. “Ah, no. Not a romance series.” Roxas sent a wink back to the man, because why the hell not. The burger choke was smooth.

“ROXAS!” The loud voice caused Roxas to flinch. Fucking Seifer. “Baby.. Wait who the hell are you?” Seifer eyed Axel with fury, but Roxas wasn't having any of that. “He's my _date_ you asshole.. And.. Is that fucking _lipstick_ on your shirt collar? How fucking cliche. Seifer, leave. Delete my number, don't contact me again.” Seifer turned to Roxas, fuming. Before Roxas understood what was happening a fist was flying straight towards his face. Roxas flinched, expecting contact, and was confused when it never happened. He cracked his eyes to see Axel had twisted Seifers arm behind his back and had a snarl on his face. “Do. Not. Touch. Him.” The words were angry staccatos against the silent restaurant. “Ow shit! Okay _fine!_ ” Seifer straightened himself out after Axel threw him from his grasp. “This isn't over Roxas. You owe me an explanation.” With the mild threat hanging in the air Seifer turned and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a slightly keyed up Roxas and an angry Axel behind. “Uh, I think a check please.” Roxas mumbled to the waitress, who was staring wide eyed at the scene. She nodded and rushed off. The remaining guests went about their business, and soon a dull hum of voices picked back up. The pair sat in silence until the waitress brought back the check. Quickly Axel grabbed it, and stuffed a couple of bills inside, and scribbled a note on the back of the receipt. “You didn't have to do that!” Roxas stated shocked. Axel simply shrugged, stood up and held out a hand for Roxas. “I wanted to. Come on, let's get the hell out of here.” Roxas glanced at the hand for a second, but took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and led outside.

“Thanks again, and well, sorry for the asshole and the embarrassment. I'm sure the news will have a field day with the rumors.” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, before noticing Axel had stopped. He had a contemplative look on his face. “I don't care about that. God knows everyone has had their share of drama.” He took a few steps closer to Roxas, their bodies almost touching, leaning in slightly. “Still… There is something I would like to do…. Could I kiss you?” Axels eyes smoldered. Roxas swallowed before giving a small nod, and instantly Axel closed the distance. The kiss felt like fire. Passionate, warm, spreading throughout his entire body rapidly. When they broke apart, slightly gasping for air Axel gave an incredible smirk. “So, can I buy you breakfast?” Roxas just rolled his eyes and went back for another kiss. “Definitely.”  
  
Roxas tossed the stack of papers he was holding onto the table and glared at the redhead across from him. “That is _not_ how we met.” He accused. Axel shrugged, scratching the top of his head around the reading glasses he had perched there. “So I embellished a bit! Who cares?” Axel gave a small dismissal wave. “ _I_ care asshole! What? You don't think the fan girls would enjoy the story of how your tall, lanky ass tripped, hitting me in the face with your hotdogs? Or the perverted suggestion you made after you realized? Or that I couldn't _stand_ you and refused your advances for months before agreeing to a date?” Roxas narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend who shrugged. Nothing phased Axel. “Or! How you are so incredibly _not_ slick, or fashionable!” He accused, motioning to the high-water pants, bright pink leopard print shirt, and the fact that his hair was in a disheveled bun and several strands were poking out from his glasses getting caught in them. Axel laughed and leaned over, kissing Roxas hard. It was _so difficult_ to be annoyed at the man when he kissed like a damn God. “Forgive me my love. It's just a story. Ours is special, not something I want the entire world to know.” Roxas melted at the words. The problem with dating a writer was they always knew _exactly_ what to say. “Fine.” Roxas huffed, trying to keep up the anger pretense. Maybe he'd get some good apology sex, and from the look in Axel's eyes and the grin spreading across his face, he would. “God I love you.” Axel mumbled, pulling Roxas in for another kiss. “Hmm, I love you too weirdo.” And he did. So damn much it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed Happenstance. I am also throwing around the idea of writing a prequel to Happenstance around how Roxas and Axel really got together, we'll see how that goes! Let me know what you think!


End file.
